Not Yet
by Permanent Tattoo
Summary: Things don't always change. DxC.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes quickly glanced over at his as they walked down the street together with coffee cups in their hands. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak.

"So, uh. How've you been?"

Duncan looks at her in the eyes and raises his eyebrows, "Me? Oh, I've been good." He turns away and they both sit down at a park bench that had frost linings over it.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well," Courtney took a deep breath, "It's been good...Yeah, just good."

Duncan rubbed his nose and stretched his back out so he could sit comfortably.

"Do you work?" He asked curiously.

She was about to speak until Duncan waved his hands in front of her face.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you work, you're COURTNEY for god's sake." He chuckled.

Courtney smiled to herself and scoffed. It surprised her how he still knew how she was a hard worker and she never went astray from her studies as a teenager. Part of the reason they broke up was because of how much she was studying and filling out college applications.

"Yep. Do you do anything?" She took a drink of her coffee that has partially cooled down due to the freezing weather.

"Uh, well I own a business. Selling skateboards and stuff." He nodded his head and coughed.

Courtney sat up from her seat and her mouth gaped. "For real?! You're making money?" She laughed and he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have my own brand. It looks like people really like it in this shit city." He took a swig from his coffee and Courtney sat there in shock.

Duncan had never set his mind to something as a teenager. Now that they're almost 25, he looks like he got his life back on track.

"What's the brand?" Courtney stared into his blue eyes and he pulled up his sweater sleeve to show a tattoo on his bicep. It appeared to be a logo that said "Skull Junk".

She nodded her head slowly, but Duncan knew Courtney did not understand a thing about skateboarding. She always saw him out there, doing tricks and riding his board to school, but she never asked him if she could teach her how.

"Any guys in your life yet?" He smirked and nudged her arm softly.

Courtney took a deep breath and stared off into the middle of Central Park.

"Y-Yeah. Kinda. It's...complicated." She looked down at her cup and then back at Duncan.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we dated for almost a year and he broke up with me for no reason one day. He just came home, grabbed his stuff, and left. No explanation at all."

His eyebrows raised and he turned his body to face me.

"Then, after a week of crying and heartbreak," Courtney scoffed to herself, "He called. He said got a job somewhere in Wisconsin and didn't feel the need to say goodbye to me since I was busy."

Duncan's face turned white and Courtney's eyes were tearing up.

"I haven't seen him in almost 2 years, but you know. That's life." She faked a smile and didn't want to make eye contact with the boy who also broke her heart once.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Duncan's mind started flooding in with the memory of him breaking up with the brunette sitting right next to him. The way she despised him for the longest time made him feel sick in the stomach.

Courtney cleared her throat and sighed, "What about you?"

"Nah. It's kind of a long story." Duncan shook his head.

"I have time."

Her dark brown eyes looked sincerely into his and he gave in.

"So this happened before Gwen and I like, broke up. After World Tour, she told me she was pregnant."

Courtney's eyes widened and her heart started to rapidly beat faster than usual. Duncan is a dad?

"This was almost half a year of dating and I was scared as shit," He laughed, "But I thought it was my responsibility. I mean, I stuck it in her, I should help with the kid too."

Courtney's nose scrunched at the vocabulary he used and he cackled at her reaction.

"Then, the kid turned a year old. Trust me, I fell in love with her. I never knew how much you could love a child until you know it's yours forever."

She smiled and continued to listen.

"Then, all of a sudden, Gwen isn't coming home early anymore. She's been taking the kid with her almost every day and never had a solid reason why. 'I'm going to drop her off at Day Care', she said. 'It's bring your kid to work day!', she said. I was beginning to worry and so I called her job. The secretary told me that Gwen got fired a month ago and she has been getting a visitor almost every time she was free."

Courtney's mouth gapes open slightly and Duncan keeps talking.

"So I follow her one day. She has the baby in the car, and I secretly see where she's headed. Gwen finally reaches some house and then I see him standing there with his arms open. You know who?"

She shakes her head and clenches the wood of the park bench.

"Trent. That's right, Trent. Of course, I get out of the car and hell rises." Duncan smiles.

"Don't tell me you beat him up..." Courtney's eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course I beat the shit out of him."

Duncan starts laughing when Courtney groans.

"But yeah, Gwen wanted a paternity test, and it turns out I wasn't the father. Trent was."

Courtney could see the hurt in his eyes and she wanted to comfort him somehow, but she thought it would be inappropriate.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Words slip out of her mouth and she instantly regrets them.

"What?" Duncan looks at her in confusion.

"To get your heart broken by someone you thought you loved. It hurts, right?" Her face becomes serious and the boy just stares at her. He finally understood how she felt.

"Yeah. Feels like shit." His eyes never left hers.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you back then. I wanted to hate you, I tried so hard. But you have no idea how many times I thought about you. The thought about you loving someone else killed me."

Courtney's eyes started watering and Duncan placed a hand on her knee.

"I'm an asshole, but it doesn't mean I'm not sorry. I was just a kid, I didn't think it would affect you this way."

"You're so stupid!" She abruptly stood up from her seat and her coffee spilled on the sidewalk.

"You thought it wouldn't hurt me? Just because we were young?" Her voice was getting louder and Duncan thanked The Lord that it was early and nobody was around.

"You honestly don't give a shit about anybody except yourself," A single tear falls from her eye and she grabs her book bag from the bench. "I have to go. It was good catching up."

Before she walked away, Duncan stood up and followed her.

"Courtney, what the hell? We need to talk!" He called after her but she pretended as if he was nonexistent.

"There's nothing to talk about, it's been said!" She retorted and had now started speed walking.

"Stop acting like this is just some random conversation, Court. You can't brush this one off this time!" He yelled back and grabbed her wrist suddenly.

"Let go of me!" She yanked her wrist back and people in the streets are starting to stare.

Duncan stood at his place and Courtney just wiped away the tears.

"Why now? Why call me after all these years?" She croaked.

"Because..." Duncan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What? Speak up!" Courtney raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to like, catch up and stuff. To see how you were doing. I missed talking to you." He says very sincerely and Courtney snorts.

"Great excuse."

A/N: I'm stopping it here so I can continue on another chapter if people like this story so far :) please review!

-PT


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan left the second Courtney did. She stepped off in her boots and wiped the tears that butted out of her so unexpectedly. When Duncan got into that yellow taxi, she secretly wished he didn't. She thought he would fight for her, at least.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

He sat on his couch picking at the thread that sprouted out from the fabric. The only movie he has ever loved played on his television, The Breakfast Club. It has been two months since Duncan has seen Courtney. After the whole scene they caused, he was positive she held a special place in her heart for him.

That place was _hatred_.

She looked at him with those dark eyes and completely rejected him. It has happened before, but it felt real now. It felt like it was finally over.

The microwave beeped in the kitchen and Duncan stands up to take out his TV dinner. He hasn't cooked a meal in his life. Well, at least not correctly.

He scratched the back of his neck and placed the tray of food on the counter. Duncan patted his bare chest and pajama pants to feel for his phone, but it wasn't found until he heard it vibrate on the marble countertop.

While reaching for the black iPhone, Duncan saw he got a text from an unknown number.

"Hey...Is this Duncan" is what it read.

"yeah who is this?"

"..." The person was typing.

"It's Courtney."

Duncan's heart stopped and he froze in his place. He immediately ran to his couch and flopped himself down. He started typing.

"oh hey court, how are you"

He took a deep breath. Was that subtle?

"Not so good."

Duncan's face dropped as he started to type his response, until a call entered. He quickly answers.

"Hello?" A small voice whispers through the phone.

"Hey," Duncan smiles to himself and clears his throat, "are you okay?"

"Um..." Courtney sighs, "I don't really know. Duncan, I know this is weird because of what happened last time but..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over? I need someone to talk to and you're the first person I thought of."

"Y-yeah for sure. Do you want me to text you the address or—"

His voice was interrupted by the doorbell being rung.

"Hey, hold on a sec there's someone at the door." Duncan mumbles and rolls his eyes.

He cracks open the door and his eyes widen when he sees Courtney standing there at his doorstep with her phone resting on the palm of her hand. Her nose is red due to the coldness of the winter and her beanie is pulled over her bangs, making them get in her eyes.

"Hi." She gives him a small smile.

"Hey." He chuckles lightly.

* * *

They sat on the couch in silence. Courtney had removed all her winter gear and laid them on Duncan's dinner table; something he never used.

Her hair was longer which accented her cheekbones more. Duncan could stare at her all day, she's just as beautiful as ever.

* * *

A/N: HEY GUYS IM SORRY FOR THIS SUPER DUPER (LATE) SHORT CHAPTER. :( IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH MY AP CLASSES AND I LOST MY LAPTOP AT A BUS STOP. (shoot me now)

I've been trying to update somehow but I found out how to update on my phone, so excuse any spelling and/or grammar errors! I just bought a new laptop as well so get ready for more updates! I'm excited for this, wbu?


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's wrong?" Duncan cleared his throat.

Courtney squeezed her eyes shut and then looked down at her fingernails, starting to pick at them.

"I dunno, it's a stupid thing." She sniffed and shook her head.

Duncan scooted closer to her, but not too close.

"You can tell me ya know. You've always known this." He muttered and Courtney looked up at his teal eyes.

She took a deep breath and sat up straight, "Scott came back."

Duncan's face turned white and his eyebrows furrowed. This pissed him off.

Scott was an asshole that Courtney dated during high school. After Total Drama Island, Duncan and Courtney still had contact with each other, even if it wasn't physical contact. They texted each other almost every day, but had to resist the tempting thought of actually being something together.

Scott had played her over and over and Duncan was done with it. He kept pressuring Courtney to break up with him, but she didn't know how. Until the day she found him snorting cocaine with his friends behind the library, that's when she cut everything off with him. She couldn't stand the thought of her boyfriend being addicted to anything except weed.

Duncan thanked the heavens and now Courtney had been talking to him more often. Once Total Drama Action came, everything went downhill somehow. He thought it was because she wasn't on the show in the beginning and she saw everything that happened at a different perspective. Until the end of the show, they finally thought they would be happy together. But then, there was World Tour.

They had both graduated and lost complete contact with each other. Courtney blocked Duncan on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram.

"Good riddance." He thought to himself as he was with his new girlfriend, Gwen. But the memories soon began to flood back.

"What?" Duncan sat there wide eyed.

"Ugh, I know." She covered her eyes with her small hands and groaned.

"You're not giving into his bullshit, right?"

Courtney stayed silent and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't kn—" She started but Duncan interrupted.

"Courtney, are you fucking serious right now?" His voice began to raise.

"Over and over, you would tell me how much you hated being with him, and now you're considering this?" He scoffed and stood up to go to the kitchen, "Pathetic."

Courtney sat there in horror with her mouth gaped open until she abruptly stood up and followed him.

"Oh, I'm pathetic? Here's to the person who hated the thought of me being with someone and always trying to sabotage it!" She yelled as he stirred the potatoes of his TV dinner.

"Me? Hating your boyfriends? That's fucking hilarious, Court. Really." He angrily scoffed and threw a fork into the sink.

"All I wanted to do was protect you because you always went after the guys who don't give a damn about you or your well being!" Duncan was yelling now.

"Like you?" Courtney retaliated.

He stared at her and shook his head. Duncan was the only one who ever cared about her. He was always there in the middle of the night when she needed to talk to somebody on the phone while she was crying. He was always there when she needed someone next to her when she was lonely. How could she think he didn't give a shit about her?

"Wow. You're honestly the most forgetful person I know. So much for being a CIT." Duncan walked past her. He grabbed his coat and Courtney watched him storm out of his apartment and she instantly felt horrible.

"Oh my god." She mumbled as she rubbed her temples. She was trying to fight the urge to cry and she went to Duncan's bathroom to try and find an aspirin for her developing head ache.

She opened the mirror above the sink and scanned for the heavenly Advil bottle. Courtney froze when she saw a familiar mark in the inside of the mirror.

There was a fading sharpie mark that read "Courtney" with a heart next to it. She remembered writing that while she was waiting for Duncan to get out of the shower.

He had been emancipated since he was 17, so he had lived in this apartment for a long time now. Courtney was surprised to see that he never tried to wipe off the lettering.

Now, she was crying.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! :) Thanks for reading!

-PT


	4. Chapter 4

Courtney had sat down on the cold bathroom tile and clutched her beanie to her chest. She was crying her soul out and did not want to remember all the things that Duncan had done with and to her. She missed him, but she didn't want to. It would hurt more if they broke everything off again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered between sobs.

She had taken advantage of Duncan's love for her and turned it into something it wasn't. She realised why he was so tired of her. But she didn't realise that he did not stop loving her throughout all the shit she did to him. But everyone has their limits.

"I'm sorry."

He finally reached that limit.

* * *

"Fucking fuck fuck fuck." Duncan muttered to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. He regretted going out to walk in this weather in pajama pants and a hoodie.

He sat down on a bus bench and closed his eyes. Duncan doesn't know what came over him. One minute he was admiring the woman in front of him and then he's yelling at the top of his lungs at her.

He missed her. More than he could ever imagine. He wished he did better. He wished that it would've worked out.

He wished she wasn't so goddamn frustrating. Duncan wished for so much, and one of those wishes was to be with her.

No matter how many groupies he slept with, how many bar dates he went on, or how many girls he contacted, Courtney always came up in his head.

\- _flashback_ -

"Duncan, hurry up!" Courtney laughed during her words and she yanked at his arm.

"I'm comin', hold your horses." He shook his head and she giggled as they came to a stop. She laughed harder and Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you on something?" He laughed and she shook her head trying to contain her giggles.

Courtney had led him to the edge of the pier and motioned him to sit down. Today is the day that someone on the Killer Bass is getting eliminated. They knew for a fact that Harold was out of here.

She sat down next to the green haired boy and wrapped her arms around his bicep.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered as the waves of the lake cascaded over the littered beach.

Duncan hummed and rested his head on hers.

"Am I really an uptight bitch?" She looks down at her flailing legs and Duncan scoffs.

"Yeah." He replies unemotionally.

Courtney sighs and shakes her head, "I mean, I don't try to be."

"Exactly. That's why I like you. You stand up for yourself and don't take anyone's shit." He pecks her forehead and a smile forms on Courtney's face.

"You're still not my type." She giggles once more.

"I can work with that." Duncan hugs her waist tightly until it was time for the elimination ceremony.

\- flashback over -

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Bridge." Courtney whispers through the phone and she takes a deep breath.

"Wow. That's a lot of catching up." Bridgette, her old friend, comments on the situation.

Courtney laughs, "I wish all we did was 'catch up'."

"I mean, I get it. Court, you gotta look at things from his point of view too. From the way things look, he's done nothing but care about you."

"He cheated on m—"

"But did he ever tell you why? Don't you remember, Courtney? He cheated on you because you wanted to change him. I'm not saying that was the right thing to do, but the kid was afraid of you." Bridgette interrupts.

Courtney stays quiet and twirls a piece of her hair.

"Now I think it's time you said that you were sorry. All you guys need is closure." Her friend says cooly.

The brunette cringes and rubs her forehead, "You're right. Again."

"I know I am. Take care of yourself, Courtney."

"You too, thanks Bridge."

She hangs up.

It has been an hour since Duncan left and Courtney has been getting bored of sitting on his couch. She wipes her under eyes with and unzips her boots and jacket. Quickly taking both off, she goes to Duncan's room to see if he had any movies she could distract herself with.

Her feet patter on the cold tile as she runs to the room. The DVDs were still at the same spot she remembered they were. Scanning through the disks, she finds one and runs back to the living room. After placing the DVD in the player, she wraps a fleece blanket that she found on the couch over herself and she lays on her side.

Halfway through the movie, she hears the doorknob wiggle and she squirms to see who is coming in. She tries to contain her smile when she sees that it's Duncan with his cheeks and nose all red from the weather.

He walks into the living room to see everything Courtney has done, and he just grins.

"Making yourself at home?"

"Yes." She mumbles.

"Can we talk?"

"I was just about to ask," Courtney lowers the volume on the TV and she pats the seat next to her on the couch.

Duncan walks over and slowly sits down.

"So how was your walk?"

"Cold as fuck." Duncan laughs when she swats his chest for using that kind of language.

"You haven't changed a bit," She sarcastically adds.

"I could say the same for you too, Princess." Duncan winks which makes the brunette slightly blush.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She rolls her eyes.

"Well," He sighs and crosses his arms, "You're still pushy, you don't like to say you're wrong, and, hey, you're still hot as hell."

Courtney groaned, "Neanderthal."

"Prude." Duncan smirked.

She shot him a glare but she knew it was true. Sure, they had a few times, but nothing else. All she did was kiss Scott, and her ex boyfriend was always too busy to be intimate often.

"Hey, remember when we had to pretend to hate each other during Action?" Duncan nudged her arm and she scoffed.

"That was pretending?" She grinned and he just sarcastically laughed.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny," He untied his shoes and kicked them off across the living room carpet.

"We didn't do a very good job of pretending."

"No, we did not."

The only reason they didn't actually get together earlier was because they thought the drama was good for the show. It was all just a game to them, but once the fighting started to hurt each other, they decided to finally come out and be a thing.

"So, why did you come all the way here?" Duncan says unemotionally once again.

Courtney sighs and blankly stares at the ceiling.

"Look, you and I both know that not many people like me. You were one of those people for quite a bit."

Duncan just nods. He knows it's true.

"Well, recently at work, you know the law firm where I got that internship in high school? Yeah, I work there," She clears her throat, "there was a rumor going around that Chris was gonna bring us back for another season and everyone kept asking me for the answers. They're stupid though, our contract with Total Drama ended years ago." Courtney rambles and Duncan motions her to keep talking.

"Right, so it's been a few weeks of this nonsense, and all of a sudden there's paparazzi outside my window. I tried to ignore them but they kept yelling at me to look at them, so I walked outside the back door to try and lose them. They were literally," Courtney pauses for emphasis, "everywhere."

"I tried walking to my car and they kept asking me about the rumors. Then..." She stopped talking.

"Yeah?" Duncan ran his fingers through his jet black hair. He sometimes missed his familiar green Mohawk.

"They brought up...you." She swallowed and looked at the floor.

"What did they say?" Duncan's eyes widened.

"I don't know, I don't remember much. But I do remember when they said 'Duncan said he still loves you, what do you think of that?'" She shakes her head and hurt fully chuckles.

"Who asks that after so many years?" Courtney's eyes water and she quickly wipes at them before Duncan notices.

At this point, he just stayed quiet. Now, that question was stuck in his head.

"You were the first person I could think of that would ever understand how I felt. Bridgette is one of the closest friends I have, but her life is always rainbows and sunshine. Everybody loves her. Then there's Courtney, the one everyone hates."

Duncan gets up from his seat on the couch and goes to his room. Courtney patiently watches where this is going, and she's surprised to see him coming back with a disk in his hand.

"Watch this." He instructs with a serious face.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for skipping a day to update! So, I don't want to sound selfish, but I've noticed that I don't get many reviews on the chapters. To let you know, your reviews motivate me to write more, AND they let me know what you would like to see in the fanfic and/or have constructive criticism. So please, just leave me a little comment and I promise I'll be updating to my hearts content! :) I love you all thank you so much for reading!

-PT


	5. Chapter 5

They had inserted the disk in the DVD player, and Courtney was nervous. She didn't show it, but if this was anything she hadn't seen, she was scared to see it.

In a flash, her eyes widened. There they were, Duncan and Courtney when they were just sixteen; they were just kids at the time when it came to love.

There was old footage of them walking together with a camera man following them. Duncan kept flipping him off and telling him to "fuck off", but the man was persistent.

Courtney shot him a glare and threatened him, causing her boyfriend to laugh. The way he held her so tight in the video gave her chills. She had never felt like that before.

The camera man kept following them by hiding in the bushes until they didn't notice. Courtney laughed when she saw Duncan get bit by a mosquito and curse 50 times in a row. They were sharing quiet whispers to one another and making each other laugh uncontrollably. Duncan and Courtney were undeniably head over heels for each other.

Then, the video went into static for a little while until the picture was clear again. It showed them during Total Drama Action, which she had guessed by the movie lot in the background. The footage was of them yelling at each other. She couldn't make out the words but all she could see was them waving their hands at eachother and seeing herself walk away from him. His shadow was shown grabbing her wrist before she could leave, and pulling her in for a kiss.

The camera man was with his co worker, and you could hear her 'aww-ing' in the background.

She had given in at the time, but she remembered that what she was doing was wrong. Courtney pulled away and slapped him across the face. She stomped away and Duncan sat down on the bleachers in defeat. He hated that he loved her so much.

Soon after, the camera men jumped out of the bushes and nicely asked Duncan questions. He didn't fight at them this time, he just looked up from his hurt stature and shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened between you and Courtney? You two were so close." The man asked.

Duncan stared at his red Converse shoes and shook his head, "I don't know. But what I do know is she still has feelings for me, but she keeps pushing me away. It sucks ass." He hurtfully snickers.

"Sorry Duncan, she'll come around." The camera-woman pats his back and he just rests his head on the palm of his hand, staring up at the dark sky.

When the camera crew was walking away, you could see the whole cast standing behind a backdrop listening in on the conversation. They walk up to the nosy teenagers and ask them what they think about this.

"Courtney's a bitch. Duncan can do so much better."

Courtney closes her eyes and drops her head at the sound of the words.

"I agree, she doesn't deserve a nice guy like him. I mean, he's not nice but...you know what I mean. Poor guy!"

"She's pushy as hell! Duncan needs to get over himself and find himself a new piece of tail."

The comments kept coming and Courtney covers her forehead with the palm of her hands. She didn't know they felt this way about their rocky relationship.

If only the people watching this show knew what happened behind the scenes.

"She was so nice and loving towards him, but money got in the way." She heard someone say and she cringed. Courtney knew it was true, she just couldn't admit it.

Duncan turns off the video.

"Part of the reason why everyone hated you was because you never gave me a chance when I asked you for one over and over again. I mean, not until later. They were just trying to defend me somehow. All of them could handle you being competitive, trust me. Then, you turned prissy all together." Duncan mumbles at the end of the sentence and bites the nail of his thumb.

Courtney sat there in awe. Nobody ever told her that she was being this way.

"How did you get this?" She croaked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I became really chill with the guy with the camera and he gave it to me after I...ranted about you. To make me feel better, and like, not give up on you. He was just supposed to give me the first part of the footage but the second part got put in on accident. I didn't know they said this about you, and it pissed me off. I couldn't confront them though, or else I would get kicked off the show for 'interfering with the staff'" Duncan rolled his eyes. "It got leaked to Sierra last year, how did you not see it?"

"I've been busy, I don't pay much attention to the Total Drama topic anymore, " Courtney sighed, "Thanks. I mean, even though you didn't defend me, the thought still counts."

"I regret not doing it, Court. But I didn't think it was worth getting kicked off for someone who didn't like me as much as I liked her."

They sat in silence again. She wished it could be like how it was years ago, where they could talk about useless junk all night long and not want to fall asleep.

Now, they can barely find anything to talk about.

Courtney stood up and put her beanie over her head, "It was nice catching up with you." She speed walks to the door but Duncan catches up with her.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asks curiously.

"I just remembered I had to do some errands for my boss. I'll text you, alright?" She quickly grabs her purse and twists the door knob.

"Oh, alright. Bye." Duncan gives her a quick hug and she dashes off into the hallway of the apartment building.

Courtney has walked outside and breathes in the cold air of New York.

_I can't hurt you again_, she thinks to herself.

* * *

A/N: To be continued... HAH.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOUUUU!

-PT


	6. Update

Courtney texted Duncan. They said hi. Courtney became busy. Duncan said hi a couple hours later. Duncan became busy. They had stopped talking for a month now.

They thought it was over for both of them. Time has been wasted, kisses have been given, and hearts have been broken.

But one day, Duncan has an idea.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys :) I was thinking about continuing this, but I don't know if it's worth it. I have many ideas for more stories and I was wondering which you would like to see!

-Highschool AU

-Returning season

-Summer love/hate story AU(I wanna try this)

-Continue this story

So if you could vote, it would mean a lot! You can pick up to 2 choices. Thanks for reading :)

-PT


End file.
